<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ты знаешь... (you know...) by Segen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923900">ты знаешь... (you know...)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen'>Segen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Geralt - Freeform, Fluff, Genderswap, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Happy Ending, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, alternative universe, female Geralt z Rivii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Тебя-то я люблю больше”<br/>Ведьмачье сердце дрогнуло. В очередной раз.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ты знаешь... (you know...)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Marina - About Love<br/>это о н и. всегда. везде.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Геральдину всегда напрягало, когда несносный бард замолкал. Как сейчас, например. Нахмурив густые белёсые брови, она взглянула на плетущегося где-то позади Лютика.</p><p> </p><p>- Устал? Через полчаса будем в деревне.</p><p> </p><p>Бард кивнул и вымученно улыбнулся. Она улыбнулась ему в ответ, одаривая той редкой нежностью во взгляде жёлтых глаз, от которой у Лютика начинало что-то заполошно трепыхаться где-то в глубине грудины - так сладко и томно, что даже немного больно. Он засмотрелся на профиль уже отвернувшейся от него ведьмачки и не заметил камня. Впрочем, он не упал, но крепкий матерок с его губ сорвался.</p><p> </p><p>- И этим грязным ртом ты поёшь баллады о любви, бард?</p><p> </p><p>- О, Геральдина, этот рот ещё поёт похабные песенки, не забывай! Я не только нежным цветочком быть могу, знаешь ли!</p><p> </p><p>- Хм?..</p><p> </p><p>- Смейся-смейся, - Лютик нагнал ушедшую вперёд Плотву. Геральдина глянула на него и ещё разок хмыкнула на это внезапное оживление. - Вот придём в трактир, закажем много эля, горячей картошечки с мясом и грибами, - тут Лютик невольно застонал, представляя, как хорошо это будет ощущаться на языке, и сглотнул слюну. - А потом спою нечто настолько похабное, что даже ты, Геральдина, покраснеешь!</p><p> </p><p>Уголки твёрдых губ дёрнулись в улыбке, а плечи заходили от сдерживаемого смеха.</p><p> </p><p>- Не думаю, что у тебя что-то с этим получится, бард. Но попытаться ты можешь.</p><p> </p><p>Лютик широко заулыбался: неужели это вызов?!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Далеко отходить не хотелось. За всё проведённое вместе время он научился не мешаться под ногами, на что иногда Геральдина довольно фыркала. Сейчас Лютик сидел на земле у входа, привалившись к нагретому за день дереву и вытянув гудящие ноги, и наблюдал, как Геральдина рассёдлывала Плотву. Та, покуда её освобождали, что-то жевала - он не приглядывался.</p><p> </p><p>- Ну что, придумал, чем удивишь, бард?</p><p> </p><p>- Время ещё есть, - беспечно отозвался он и с кряхтением поднялся на ноги. - <em>Ох-ох! </em>Я начинаю задумывать о том, чтобы приобрести себе достойную кобылку.</p><p> </p><p>- Ну или ты можешь…</p><p> </p><p>- Нет-нет, - поспешно замотал головой Лютик и мельком увидел, как ведьмачка закатила глаза, - мы же уже обсуждали это.</p><p> </p><p>И да, они это обсуждали. Ещё в самом начале. Ну, если быть честным, Лютик промямлил что-то невразумительное и попросту отказался от того, чтобы сесть позади вновь. Ведь он опять будет сидеть, обвивая руками талию и прижимаясь к крепкой горячей спине своей грудью. Он будет утыкаться носом в шею и прижиматься щекой или лбом к этим волосам лунного цвета, вдыхать оставшийся на них запах розового масла, с которым некоторое время назад сам же и мыл эти чудесные мягкие волосы. Нет-нет, ему хватило одного опаляющего все нервы раза. Тогда он подумал, что можно ведь пристроиться спереди, не так ли? Тогда ни к чьей привлекательной заднице прижиматься своим членом он не будет - Лютик до сих пор сомневался, заметила ли всё это непотребство Геральдина. И если заметила, то чего ж не сказала? Но оказалось, сидеть спереди лишь немногим легче - тогда его словно всего обнимали и укрывали ото всех возможных напастей. Хотелось расслабиться, растечься по Гере и потереться щекой, но порывы он стоически сдерживал - не по-мужски это.</p><p> </p><p>С той поры минуло почти шесть лет, отношения между ними изменились, а это убеждение прошло с ним сквозь года. Сейчас смущаться смысла не было, а воспоминания вызывали лишь приятную дрожь.</p><p> </p><p>- Нет, - твёрдо повторил Лютик и отряхнул задницу. Геральдина приблизилась, и он чуть вскинул голову - ведьмачка была выше на пару-тройку дюймов. Невольно он подался вперёд и коснулся своим носом её. Геральдина положила руку ему на плечо и медленно повела ею вверх, обхватила длинными пальцами шею, а после положила ладонь на заросшую щеку. Он потёрся о неё, щекоча кожу щетиной.</p><p> </p><p>Все посторонние звуки - ржание лошадей, стук их копыт, шум людей за его спиной - всё это исчезло, остался лишь звук их тихого дыхания. Воздух пропитался предвкушением (и малоприятными ароматами конюшни, но сейчас не об этом). Лютик сглотнул.</p><p> </p><p>Гера усмехнулась.</p><p> </p><p>- Моменты, когда ты словно проглатываешь свой язык, Лютик, тревожат меня.</p><p> </p><p>- Вот уж спасибо! - очарование лопнуло как пузырь. - Знаешь, Гера, могла бы хоть раз просто взять и поце…</p><p> </p><p>Его мягко чмокнули, прерывая все возмущения. Лютик шумно выдохнул носом и, приоткрыв рот, прошёлся языком по нижней губе Геры и толкнулся им внутрь. Он приглушённо застонал, чувствуя на кончике языка её вкус - такой сладкий и <em>любимый. </em>Сердце бешено колотило в груди, когда он обеими руками притянул Геральдину к себе. Ближе, ближе, ближе… До максимального соприкосновения их тел, до приятного трения, до нехватки воздуха. Лютик отстранился и шумно задышал; правая рука запуталась в длинных волосах, за которые он слабо потянул и после прижался губами к шее Геры. Лизнул на пробу. Под языком чувствовалась исступленная пульсация, и он сжал зубы в этом месте, отчего Гера издала тихий стон.</p><p> </p><p>- Лютик…</p><p> </p><p>А у Лютика от этих сдержанных стонов каждый раз становилось прекрасно пусто в голове - никаких посторонних мыслей, только Геральдина, а в штанах - невыносимо тесно. Он сжал свободной рукой крепкий зад ведьмачки и вжался членом меж её сладких бёдер.</p><p> </p><p>- Я потная.</p><p> </p><p>- Я тоже, - проурчал Лютик ей в шею и стал выцеловывать линию челюсти влажными губами.</p><p> </p><p>- И грязная, Лютик, - и вопреки всем возражениям она склонила голову к другому плечу, подставляясь под поцелуи.</p><p> </p><p>- Любовь моя, ты прекрасна, - хриплый шёпот; он вновь прижался к желанным губам. Сладкий-сладкий поцелуй, томный, такой, от которого хотелось вплавиться в неё, сплестись руками, ногами, никогда не отпускать.</p><p> </p><p>Лютик был поэтом. Он умел выражать словами все свои чувства и эмоции, но в такие моменты ему казалось, что красноречие его покидало. И всё, что он мог, это <em>пялиться </em>и, может быть, <em>двигаться - </em>как сейчас.</p><p> </p><p>Скептический хмык Геры перешёл в короткий стон, когда он просунул колено меж её ног.</p><p> </p><p>- Лютик, бля-адь!.. - она оттолкнула его как раз в тот момент, когда он хотел оставить на этой прекрасной коже засос. Пусть и продержался бы он недолго - ведьмачьи штучки, хах, - но это бы всё равно было… - Давай ты немного придёшь в себя, а я пока пойду и сниму нам комнату. Хорошо?</p><p> </p><p>Лютик сжал кулаки и прижался затылком к стене, закрыл глаза. Потому что иначе он бы сорвался, а Гера, конечно, против не была бы, но осуждающим взглядом за непотребства перед Плотвичкой потом наградила б. Он почувствовал, как его мягко чмокнули в губы, и резко открыл глаза. Гера одарила его столь редкой улыбкой и ушла.</p><p> </p><p>Что ж, ему нужно немного остыть и перестать думать о том, что Геральдина ушла в распахнутой на груди рубашке. И он представил, как на ведьмачку будут пялиться и… Ох, чёрт. Он ненавидел, когда на неё пялились. И как чертовски хорошо, что по большей части она этих взглядов не замечала.</p><p> </p><p>И нет, он, блядь, не ревновал.</p><p> </p><p>Вздохнув и поняв, что возбуждение ушло, он оттолкнулся от стены и поспешил за Геральдиной.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Она успела заказать и ужин, и комнату, но барда всё не было, хотя по её подсчётам он уже должен был появиться. Гера чувствовала, как при мысли о нём всё в ней несколько смягчалось, а уголки губ сами собой поднимались в лёгкой улыбке. Дерьмо, впервые она за весь свой ведьмачий век…</p><p> </p><p>Она тут же тряхнула головой. Не сейчас. Сперва нужно найти барда, ибо зная его чёртово везение, то… Когда Геральдина оказалась почти у входа в трактир, то увидела Лютика. Точнее, его спину. И того, с кем бард эмоционально ругался.</p><p> </p><p>“Ну вот, - подумалось ей, - ни на минуту нельзя оставить…”</p><p> </p><p>- …да ты вообще себя видел?! Щуплый доходяга - вот ты кто! Да даже Эльза тебя одним ударом поварёшки уделает! - мужик сплюнул себе под ноги, едва не попав Лютику на почти новые ботинки.</p><p> </p><p>- Это что, завуалированное приглашение раздеться? Не то чтобы я каждого первого встречного желал убедить в своём хорошем телосложении, но для тебя могу и исключение сделать! А после отделать тебя своей малышкой. Хотя нет, не уверен, что она выдержит твою тупую голову! И кто такая Эльза?</p><p> </p><p>Мужик злобно сощурился и ощерился, показывая отсутствие нижних зубов и плачевное состояние сохранившихся.</p><p> </p><p>- Эльза - здешняя повариха, если хочешь знать, ты, ведьмачья сучка. Тебе бы лучше свалить отсюда подобру-поздорову - тебе и твоей монструозной бабе.</p><p> </p><p>Геральдина сделала плавный шаг, показываясь изрыгающему из себя дерьмо мужику и скудной толпе, молчаливо наблюдавшей. Не видел её лишь Лютик. Она медленно ощерилась в улыбке, которую бард, увидев впервые, назвал “Я-не-умею-улыбаться-но-меня-это-не-ебёт”. Показались клыки. Глаза полыхнули жёлтым, а зрачок стал с головку иглы.</p><p> </p><p>Обычно ей было насрать на то, кто и как о ней выражался, но зная, как остро на подобное реагировал Лютик… Который сейчас поудобнее ухватился за свою лютню и сделал шаг вперёд, явно намереваясь нанести удар…</p><p> </p><p>Ею двигала лишь мысль, что денег на новую лютню у них нет, а слышать жалобные вздохи она была не готова. Ну, по крайней мере, Геральдина пыталась себя в этом убедить.</p><p> </p><p>- Да я тебя сейчас!.. - чувствовалось, как Лютик задыхался от эмоций. И ему не было даже жаль своей чудесной эльфийской лютни.</p><p> </p><p>И вот этого, честно говоря, было более чем достаточно.</p><p> </p><p>Мужик отшатнулся и как-то сбледнул с лица, промямлил что-то вроде “Йа-а…”, икнул и, развернувшись, убежал. Толпившиеся ради зрелища тоже как-то побледнели и поспешили убраться, а Лютик медленно опустил свой любимый инструмент и удивлённо хмыкнул. Геральдина подождала несколько секунд, шагнула к Лютику, и положила руку ему на плечо. Тот даже не вздрогнул.</p><p> </p><p>- Лютик?</p><p> </p><p>- Хм, Гера? Кажется, - обернулся он и уставился на её спокойное лицо своими голубыми глазами, - хм, кажется, меня только что испугались? Как думаешь, смогу ли я быть таким же угрожающим? Ну, знаешь, вот этот твой хмурый взгляд и…</p><p> </p><p>Геральдина вскинула бровь и убрала руку.</p><p> </p><p>- Что произошло?</p><p> </p><p>- Да так, - поморщился Лютик, дёрнув плечом, и перехватил получше лютню. - Один мудак решил, что лучше знает.</p><p> </p><p>- Что?</p><p> </p><p>- Судя по всему, абсолютно всё! Мне это не понравилось, и я высказался на этот счёт, ты же знаешь, что… - тут Гера оплела лютиковы плечи рукой и обернулась. Мужик, с которым ругался бард, смотрел в их сторону. Удостоверившись, что он смотрел <em>на неё, ей в глаза, </em>она вновь оскалилась. Мужик сглотнул и перекрестился, начав что-то бормотать - можно было и не читать по губам; было понятно и так - тот читал молитву. Ну что ж, в судьбе быть мутантом определённо есть плюсы.</p><p> </p><p>- …и вот когда он открыл свой чёртов рот в твою - <em>нашу - </em>сторону, я не сдержался.</p><p> </p><p>- И готов был оприходовать его своей горячо любимой лютней?</p><p> </p><p>- Ну… да? Тебя-то я люблю больше. И, судя по всему, ему не хотелось быть битым, и он ускакал от меня так, что пятки сверкали! Мне кажется, об этом обязательно нужно что-то написать!..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Тебя-то я люблю больше”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ведьмачье сердце дрогнуло. В очередной раз.</p><p> </p><p>- <em>Юлиан, </em>- он замер, как и всегда, когда она называла его так - совсем нечасто, но в моменты, когда он частенько даже понятия не имел, чем заслужил. - Пойдём. Нас ждёт ужин, горячая ванна и кровать.</p><p> </p><p>Лютик закусил губу и кивнул.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>